Mine
by Meredith
Summary: 12 Angel/Spike drabbles. Warning: Slash!
1. doll

For anyone who doesn't know, a drabble is a 100-word story, usually humorous, that originated in the Dr. Who fandom.  
  
*  
  
He was broken. A million bones shattered in a million places. He was unhealable.  
  
Except he would heal. It would take weeks but his body would mend itself back together. It shouldn't be possible, that much pain shouldn't be possible. But it was.  
  
Angel didn't know what to do. Spike laid there like a broken doll, screaming for him over and over again but he didn't move. It all blurred in a storm of tears and Angel stood frozen.   
  
It was all just a bad dream. He would wake up and Spike would be curled up next to him, safe, whole.  
  
Spike kept screaming. 


	2. blood

All he could see was red. Red on the carpet, red on the sheets, there was even little specks of red on the curtains. And all the red belonged to Spike. Red was seeping out of long cuts on Spike's chest and stomach, two thick lines streaming from two, identical puncture wounds on his neck. His chest heaved with each breath he struggled to take in, an unnecessary gesture but one he always did. His mouth moved in silent words, too tired to voice them.   
  
Angelus sat in a chair by the bed, a dagger stained with red in his hand. 


	3. play

Angel is down on his knees, between Spike's boots and in front of the couch. His hands run up the other vampire's legs, a delicious burn boiling in his loins. Midnight blue eyes stare down at him, feigning boredom. Angel lets his fingers run over the bulge in Spike's jeans lightly before moving them away. An eyebrow is arched in indifference but Angel sees the tic in Spike's cheek start up. Angel bites his lip and starts his way back up, unconsciously slicing his own flesh. Spike's nostrils flare at the smell of blood as he grabs Angel's hand.  
  
"You stupid poof." 


	4. love

Angel needed to be with Spike. It was a phsyical thing. When they weren't together his palms itched and his arms felt like wood. His dead heart would race, his pulse pounding in his ears so loud he though his eardrums might burst.   
  
But the worst part was in his pants. He had a permanent erection. And it was all because of the peroxide-blond vampire camping out in his apartment. His life had been going great until Spike had decided to come back. Now it was all screwed.   
  
And to make things worse, he thought he was in love with Spike. 


	5. the lobby of love

Cordelia peered over the edge of her coffee mug. Angel was sitting on the round couch in the middle of the lobby, pretending to read the newspaper while he stared at Spike. The blond vampire was resting on the stairs, an unlit cigarette between his fingers. Spike's jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips, his shirt discarded long ago. Even though they were at least ten feet away, Cordelia felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment. She grabbed her mug and walked over to the stairs, kicking Spike in the leg as she passed.  
  
"Get a room. There's plenty." 


	6. obsession

Angel was obsessed. He had chained Spike down to the bed two days ago and refused to let him up. He would spend hours looking at him, his eyes tracing the sharp angles of the other vampire's face, memorizing it all. He kissed Spike a million times, tasting his lips until they were swollen. Angel played with Spike's hair, getting out his fancy gel and styling it just the way he wanted despite Spike's loud protests. And sometimes Spike would wake up and find Angel staring. Just sitting there, staring. It was weird and kind of scary.   
  
But he loved it. 


	7. i love you

"I love you."  
  
Angel doesn't look up from the pages of his book as he nods.  
  
"I always have."  
  
Angel bites his lip hard and turns the page.  
  
"Ever since you made me."  
  
Angel lets out a sighs.  
  
"I even loved you after you left us."  
  
Angel looks over at the open window, wondering how soon the sun will rise.  
  
"Even after Sunnyhell and the wheelchair."  
  
Angel closes his book and sets it on the table beside the bed.  
  
"I love you as much as Dru does. Probably more."  
  
Angel shuts his eyes and pretends the words coming out of that beautiful mouth mean nothing, absolutely nothing to him.   
  
Spike passes out. 


	8. private dancer

Spike made sure Angel was watching before he started the song. He waited as it began, letting the music flow through his body. His hips moved first, the tight, leather creaking softly as he moved. His hands ran down his pale chest, watching Angel's intense, brown eyes follow them. He hooked his thumb in the waistband of his pants and pulled down slightly, exposing a trail of dark hair that led even further down as he swung his hips. Angel grinned wolfishly and grabbed Spike, yanking him down into his lap.  
  
He kissed Spike's ear, whispering, "How much for a lap dance?" 


	9. the chase

Spike tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He turned, scanning the dark alley for a possible threat but found nothing. A noise came from above him and he had enough time to glance up before he was on the ground. Strong hands grabbed the collar of his duster and hauled him up, flipping him around. Angel smiled at him, his dark eyes twinkling, his hair mused. Spike remembered how stiff each individual strand had felt as he had ran his hands through it earlier.  
  
"Did you think I was gonna let you get away with that?" 


	10. shower

Spike's skin is slippery and pale beneath Angel's hands, muscles twitching and flexing under the surface. The tiled wall is cold and scrapes Spike's palms but it is the only thing that will keep him standing. His feet slip but strong arms circle his waist, holding him close. The water pounds down on them from the faucet like liquid fire, enough to make any human sick. The back of Spike's neck tastes salty and wet, the real prize just beneath the surface. Angel drags a bar of soap over Spike's stomach and along his chest, making the skin slick and clean. 


	11. who

Your fingers find their way to Spike's neck, squeezing until his eyes widened. You smell the other vampire's fear thick in the air. It's like a drug. It makes you tightened your grip, even as Spike claws at your hands, collection your skin under his blunt fingernails. You grin and lift Spike up into the air almost effortlessly. Spike kicks out and hits your knee as hard as he can. You hiss and dig your fingers into the soft skin there, drawing blood. Spike opens his mouth and coughs once, then says one single word.   
  
"Angelus?"   
  
"Yes, boy. It's me again." 


	12. stairs

A carpeted stair was digging into Spike's back painfully, forming a nasty bruise. He pressed his mouth to Angel's and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut. Angel's hands were under his shirt, sliding all over his chest in frantic circles. His hips bucked down hard against Spike's, pressing him down and the other vampire whimpered into his mouth. Angel pulled back and rested his arms on either side of Spike's head, gazing down at him.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Angel asked.  
  
Spike groaned and grabbed two fistfuls of Angel's shirt, yanking him closer, "No. Good. Keep going." 


End file.
